


Sucker Punch

by Rhanon_Brodie (Glass_Jacket)



Series: Stungun Lullabies [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, and even more blow jobs, bathroom meetings, blow jobs and blow pops, men in panties, mention of men in eyeliner, messy work, use of confectionary goods to entice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The long-awaited follow-up to 'Frill Seeker', Sucker Punch takes place in the same universe where Alex has early SIAS mop / mushroom hair, and Jamie's cut his beard off and sports the WWII hair cut.  Fuckery and bathroom antics ensue.  While Duchess and Stable Boy don't make an appearance here, please rest assured that this is an ongoing series, and it's likely that they'll show up in the near future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited follow-up to 'Frill Seeker', Sucker Punch takes place in the same universe where Alex has early SIAS mop / mushroom hair, and Jamie's cut his beard off and sports the WWII hair cut. Fuckery and bathroom antics ensue. While Duchess and Stable Boy don't make an appearance here, please rest assured that this is an ongoing series, and it's likely that they'll show up in the near future.

It is when Alex has a cherry-flavoured Tootsie-Pop tucked into his cheek that Jamie’s mind starts to wander. The bulging of Alex’s cheek around the candy isn’t what really sparks the interest of the blond - though, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his jeans feel a little more snug. It is the fact that the red confection is worried by that wicked mouth, turning tongue and lips all shades of bright, slick crimson. In turn, that conjures images of those sweet, sticky lips open in various forms of pleading and begging, or perhaps wrapped around Jamie’s cock, turning it just as red and sticky. _That_ makes the blond sit up a little straighter in the booth where they are all sat, and in doing so, his knee cracks the table leg, causing the whole thing to rattle, and sending tremors through the table, shaking the pint glasses. Matt and Nick both chuckle and eyeball Jamie in question of his clumsiness. He doesn’t see them. He is too busy watching Alex watching him, that damn sucker still tucked in his mouth, and his gaze trained upwards from under dark, thick lashes, and arched eyebrows.

Alex tucks his forefinger round the little white stick and pulls the sucker out of his mouth with a rather lewd _pop!_ , and purses his lips. “You all righ’, Jameh?” he asks in a husky tone, his eyes hinting at the deviance he makes no attempt to hide.

“M’fine,” Jamie growls, grabbing his beer and taking a healthy sip. It is in Alex’s nature to tease and torture at this stage of their... _relationship_. Jamie’s not even certain that’s the right term for the debauchery that ensues behind closed doors between him and the small, dark-haired man, but just because he can’t define it doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good. It’s wholly wrong, some little voice in Jamie protests, but the throb in Jamie’s cock at the sight of those wide, dark eyes staring up at him drowns out everything every time, save for the drumbeat of his heart, and the sloshing thrum of his lust and blood as it roars in his ears.

Alex bats his eyelashes, a flush flutter of smoky black against pale, porcelain cheekbones, and Jamie has to suppress the urge to dash to the loo and haul his cock out in a stall and wank until his demons are spewed on a wall that tells him who to call for a good time. Instead he chugs his beer, and flags the waitress down for another, and ignores those dreamy eyes that wander over him in their dark corner booth. 

A thought comes to Jamie then, unbidden, not completely unwelcome, but certainly long forgotten: they had toured small clubs in Germany with The Little Flames back when they were relatively unknown to the world, and that meant time spent in the company of Miles Kane. With no real boundaries set in stone, Alex had been cruel (at least in Jamie’s mind) and sniffed that if Jamie could have Katie, then he could have his spider-legged Scouser. Too many hours spent with the latter had led Alex to test waters with his image, and while Jamie had had no problems with the scene hair flipping about, the pale-washed jeans, and polos with sprung collars, the eyeliner Alex had sported one day had certainly caught Jamie’s attention.

It had made the blond right curious - really, what did a bloke need with eyeliner? But it was applied and smudged with a careful (long fingered) hand, and it made those large, brown eyes seem so much bigger, and brighter. One or two pictures had been taken; Katie had even expressed her jealousy of the boy’s ability to wear a smoky eye better than her, whatever that meant.

Whatever it meant, it meant that Jamie had at that time pushed the thought aside, but now it came flooding back with startling clarity, and he wanted to see it again. The thought of it ratchets his dick up to a whole new level of hardness, and Jamie chews the inside of his lip as he stares at Alex, wondering how he might go about bringing that up with the lad in a manner that didn’t seem so... _fetishized_. It were one thing to have a thing for Alex wearing lacy panties, rubbing his dick up and down the rough fabric as he used nasty, filthy language to get the boy moaning and humping his leg frantically; it were another thing entirely to want to add eyeliner to that. Wasn't it?

He looks back to Alex, who is slowly pushing the knob of cherry-colored candy back between his lips, much the same way he takes Jamie’s dick if he’s feeling like a tart.

A tart with glossy, bright pink lips.

Jamie visibly trembles at the thought, and he drains his beer. He starts to sweat and he quickly excuses himself from the table, without so much as a backwards glance. Had he paused to do so, he might have seen that Nick and Matt were unaffected by his sudden abandonment, but Alex follows his every move with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, his mouth still working that sucker like he’s getting paid fifty quid an hour to do so.

 _How many licks?_ Jamie grouses to himself as he nears the bathroom, his gait a little crooked thanks to the throbbing in his pants. Slamming the door of the men’s room wide open, he pauses and gives a small sigh to find that it’s empty - the stall doors are open, non ocupado, and there’s no one standing at the urinal. Jamie slips inside and leans against the wall by the sink for a moment, before moving to face the mirror, and crank on the taps.

He’s in the middle of contemplating the cool fall of water on his hands (and he’s sluiced a handful or three over his mouth and one at the back of his neck) when there’s a creak of the metal hinge, and the door behind him swings open to reveal Alex.

Jamie freezes, water still running, hands wet, heart pounding.

There’s a very... _peculiar_ look plastered on Alex’s face, on that is altogether curious and conspiratory. That damn sucker is still in his mouth, lips pursed around it before he rolls the stick to the corner of his mouth with a flick of his tongue and a saucy grin. Tugging the confection free with another wet _pop _, Alex licks his lips with a red tongue, and pouts.__

__“Hey, Cookeh.” Alex’s voice is rasping, and soft, and very, very wanton._ _

__Jamie turns abruptly, not trusting his eyes in the mirror, but not trusting Alex at his back even more. Backed up against the sink, He can only watch as Alex settles against the main door to the loo, and casually reaches behind him to turn the deadbolt that is there. Such a small task should be insignificant, but paired with the blatant arousal that is coming off of Alex in waves, Jamie knows he’s in for a treat. He’s not entirely sure who’s going to end up on their knees, but either way, he’s game for it. Alex has been teasing him non-stop all fucking day._ _

__“What are ya doin’?” Jamie murmurs, narrowing his eyes as Alex slinks forward, tucking the sucker back into his mouth._ _

__“Came to check on ya,” Alex shrugs, his words wet and muffled around the globe of red sugar. “You’ve been…” The lad pauses, looking Jamie up and down, his dark eyes creasing at the corners as he searches for words. “Rather...riveted with thoughts beyond the table today.” Alex smirks. “Hm. Summat on your mind, babeh?”_ _

__Jamie sneers at Alex, his mouth twisting playfully as Alex giggles softly at his observation. “I’ve been wonderin’,” Jamie begins, nodding towards the sucker, “ ‘ow many licks till ya get to the middle?”_ _

__Once more, Alex pulls the candy from his lips and he gnaws on the plump bottom one that juts in a pout, before he gives Jamie another look that can only be described as coquettish. “D’ya wanna find out, Cookeh?” Alex asks softly. The lilt to his words is mocking innocence; he’s trying to sound scandalized but it isn’t working at all._ _

__Lifting an eyebrow, Jamie nods slowly._ _

__Alex lets out little huff of triumph and smirks, and closes the distance between them. Looping one long arm behind Jamie’s neck, Alex leans in, pressing right against the breadth of Jamie’s chest, the heat from the older man searing him through two layers of cotton. Flicking his gaze down, Alex frowns at the way Jamie’s got every button fastened tightly, right up to his throat, as if that might keep Alex at bay._ _

__“Why are you always so buttoned up, babeh,” Alex breathes. It’s a question he doesn’t expect Jamie to answer, and Jamie doesn’t. The blond merely draws a breath as Alex’s fingers slip over the placket, and then slowly pop the first button, the one that rests right against the lump in Jamie’s throat._ _

__The younger man plucks him apart, one, two, three, four, and then his eyes are bright, full of star-like mischief, as he presses his hand flat against the plane of skin he’s exposed, humming at the soft scrape of Jamie’s chest hair against his palm. Alex purrs, and presses up onto his toes, and settles his candy-red mouth next to Jamie’s ear._ _

__“There now,” he says stickily. “You can breathe better.” He nuzzles into Jamie’s ear, and his neck, bringing one long leg sliding up between Jamie’s thighs until his knee nudges at the fly of Jamie’s jeans. With another hot little moan, Alex’s hand smoothes down Jamie’s chest, and tugs the other buttons open until he reaches Jamie’s belt, and his palm rests warmly on his navel, fingers twitching along the belt buckle. He drops his leg, but doesn’t lessen their contact, and waits for a moment._ _

__Jamie can’t help the dry chuckle at Alex’s words, nor can he help the way it’s choked off with the path Alex’s hand takes. The sink is digging into the small of Jamie’s back where he’s pressed into it, and he suddenly realizes that Alex is the one in control here. Alex, that little love-me-up bug, always happy to shrug and hum and smile placidly, is pulling Jamie apart at the seams, parting soft denim and perceptions, making Jamie’s breath come faster even as his eyes flick to the locked door. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say something to Alex, to discourage him - after all, they’re in public, and even though Matt and Nick have an inkling as to what goes on behind closed doors, this is new ground for Jamie and Alex._ _

__The thought runs wild in Jamie’s veins as Alex’s mouth closes over the tender flesh of Jamie’s earlobe, sucking softly, before trailing over his jaw to his mouth. Jamie dives for a kiss, fingers suddenly snared in Alex’s hair, but Alex gasps as if scandalized, and blinks owlishly at Jamie, red mouth open in a lewd display. He shakes his pretty head, and then grins, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth._ _

__“How many licks, eh? That’s what you wanted to know.” Alex’s tongue settles between his lips as the fingers at Jamie’s belt tugs and pries, the urgency of his movements not lost on Jamie._ _

__Alex is falling to his knees a moment later, pressing his face to the crook of Jamie’s thigh and groin, inhaling the scent of denim and sweat and his lover. HIs hand still work quickly, finally opening Jamie’s belt; he makes quick work of the button fly as it parts easily. Jamie’s cock is a hard ridge beneath the navy cotton of his boxer briefs and it fits easily into Alex’s grip, long fingers sliding up and down either side as he tilts his face up, chin resting in that groove of Jamie’s groin, that sucker back in his mouth. Jamie moves to snatch it free, but Alex dodges, and scowls up at Jamie._ _

__“Hands on the sink,” Alex growls, giving Jamie an expectant look._ _

__Jamie’s lip curls at the order, but given his situation, he’s not about to push Alex’s buttons. The porcelain is cold as he grips it, and the angle makes his hips jut out perfectly which in turn makes Alex smile around his sucker. He reaches up for the waistband of Jamie’s underwear and tugs, his nostrils flaring at the way they get caught on the tip of Jamie’s dick. A dark, damp spot appears, making Alex hum in delight, and with a little deft maneuvering, Jamie’s cock is uncovered, hard, the tip pushing past the foreskin, clear beads of excitement steadily oozing out._ _

__The look on Alex’s face makes Jamie’s heart pound madly. The younger lad’s touch turns from gentle to firm in one stroke, long fingers wrapping his shaft, and Jamie settles into it, letting his hips go up and down with each pass of Alex’s hand. With another pump of his fist, Alex tightens his fingers down at the very base of Jamie’s cock, squeezing and pressing into the root until a strangle whimper sounds around them. Alex looks up and smiles at Jamie, his free hand plucking the sucker from his mouth._ _

__“Should I make you count?”_ _

__Tightening his fingers on the sink, Jamie’s face grows hot as he gazes down at Alex. The lad has his dick in a death grip, and he’s brandishing that sucker with a nefarious tilt to his lips. Anticipation mixed with arousal flutters in Jamie’s belly and he lets out another sound that makes his cheeks flame even more. He nods shakily, not daring to move more than he needs to, for fear of discouraging Alex from his very debauched plan._ _

__Alex raises an eyebrow, sticks his tongue out and swipes the sucker over the surface before trailing the sticky, red bulb, saliva and all, down to roll over the head of Jamie’s cock, right into the groove. Then, Alex’s tongue is there, lapping up the salt and the the sweet, and Jamie’s hips buck and his boots scrape on the floor as he feels his world tilt, blood roaring in his ears. Alex’s lips are moving, his brows furrowed in disappointment, and he shoves the sucker back into his mouth and then flicks the underside of Jamie’s cock with his thumb and forefinger._ _

The snap of pain swirled with stinging pleasure hauls Jamie from his sudden fog, and he pants down at Alex before squeezing his eyes shut and rasping, “ _One_.” 

__“Hmm. Good boy,” Alex murmurs. “Open your eyes, Cookeh. There you are. Are you watching? Let’s try again.”_ _

And Jamie watches as Alex repeats the process, another wet trail of sugar and spit, another pass of one bulbous tip over another, and Jamie’s reminded of all the times he’s jerked off on Alex’s cock, or Alex on his, tips pressing together, precome mixing in a salty mess, and then Alex’s red, red tongue is flashing out and licking the ridge and frenulum of Jamie’s cock, pursing his lips and smiling as Jamie groans out, “ _Two_.” 

By the time Jamie’s moaning, “ _Three_ ,” the tip of his cock is shiny, sticky mess, tinged red from the sucker, and the pulse of blood beneath the skin. He has no doubt his knuckles have turned white with their grip on the sink. Every time Alex pauses to suck the tip of his dick, it lasts longer, and is embellished with his clever tongue looping and twirling. Soon enough, Jamie’s panting, “ _Four, five, ahhhh **fuck** , Alex, six_!” 

__On his his knees Alex is squirming, his own dick hard and trapped in the confines of the layer of lace and satin beneath his jeans. This isn’t about him, he knows this, but it doesn’t make it any easier to take the scrape of the sensitive head over the scratch of lace, nor does it make every taste of Jamie on his tongue any less intense. But he’s got Jamie right where he wants him: teetering on the edge of implosion, senseless and self divided. Alex knows Jamie wants nothing more than to grab his hair and use him the way Alex wants to be used._ _

__After a particularly wet kiss to that swollen, tender head, Alex sits back with a sigh and looks back up at Jamie. He takes another suck of his sucker and then smacks his lips and puts on his innocent act. “Whadya say, Jameh,” Alex breathes. “You wanna fuck my mouf?”_ _

__Jamie grunts and rolls his eyes to the ceiling, staunching the urge to snarl his fists into Alex’s hair. The boy’s offer is tempting, and so he glances down to check and see if Alex is just playing, or if he’s really in the mood to get his jaw dislocated. There must be something in his blue eyes that answers Alex’s question, because the lad on his knees only nods softly, and smiles._ _

__“Yeah, you wanna fook it, doncha, babeh.” With one last lick to his sucker he offers up to Jamie with a softly growled, “Hold this.”_ _

__Jamie smirks and takes the proffered candy, tucking it into his mouth and savouring the taste of Alex’s mouth mixed with artificial cherries. It seems, however, that Alex has succeeded in sucking every last trace of Jamie’s slick from the surface, but it doesn’t much matter when suddenly Alex is swallowing Jamie’s cock, and Jamie nearly chokes on the sucker._ _

“O-oh-ohhh, _Christ_ , Turner, warn a lad,” he moans, leaning back and combing his free hand through Alex’s hair. 

__Angling his head down, Jamie watches Alex’s mouth stretch to accommodate the girth of his shaft, and the sight is rendered with sticky trails of candy, and precome, and saliva. It’s building at the corners of Alex’s mouth, starting to dribble down his chin, and still Alex sucks and takes as much as he can, until his nose is buried in Jamie’s pubic hair and his hands are clutching the outside of Jamie’s thighs. At this point Alex doesn’t move so much as he swallows, the tip of Jamie’s cock wedged tightly and subjected to the tight, rhythmic squeeze of Alex’s throat. Jamie holds him there, a hand on the back of his head, but when Alex pushes back, Jamie nixes the sudden cruel streak that makes him want to keep the lad from coming up for air. As a reward, he’s treated to the hollow, wet gasp that Alex heaves as he pulls off of Jamie’s length, his chin shiny, and tears pricking those big brown eyes._ _

__“More,” Alex gulps, taking hold of Jamie’s cock once more and taking him down in one go._ _

__The blond sets his teeth into his bottom lip and bucks, sneering at the utterly filthy sight of Alex deep throating him. His mouth moves, conjuring nasty words that he keeps for times like this, when Alex is on his knees and giving his everything. Alex hums at the names Jamie calls him, things like ‘tart’ and ‘slut’, ‘pup’, and Alex’s personal favorite, “ _nasty, dirty little coont_.” The younger lad whimpers as best he can around Jamie’s cock, nodding and looking up at the older man with a flare of pride, and an eagerness that makes Jamie’s breath catch and his stomach clench with a hot tingle of impending release._ _

__Alex sucks harder, though Jamie was certain it wasn’t possible. It’s as if Alex can’t get Jamie down his throat far enough to be satisfied, with his fingers scraping over Jamie’s legs, and the way he buries his face down there. There’s a little wiggle of Alex’s tongue, and more wet sounds follow, and Jamie hisses and tightens his grip on Alex’s hair, uttering that he’s about to come._ _

__Alex pulls back a fraction and wraps his fingers around the base of Jamie’s cock and sucks everything he can, working his tongue, rolling his eyes up to meet Jamie’s gaze. When the first, quick, thick and hot pumps of Jamie’s come pour over Alex’s tongue, the lad pulls back even further, opening his mouth and treating Jamie to a sight that is triple-X rated, for certain, all wet, and gooey, and hot and inviting. With a strangled howl, Jamie’s teeth close on the sucker in his mouth, the taste of cherry bursting as he continues to unload into Alex’s waiting mouth. Those long, graceful fingers pull everything they can out of Jamie. The lad is greedy, licking and sucking, spit still leaking at the corners of his mouth, come on his chin and the tip of his nose._ _

__A moment later and Alex sits back on his heels, waiting until Jamie can focus his gaze downward, and then he lifts his hand and wipes at his mouth with the back of it. “Did I do a good job, Cookie?” he asks innocently, batting his eyelashes and trying to pretend like his mouth hasn’t just been thoroughly abused._ _

__Jamie’s still shuddering, ears ringing, one hand clasped on Alex’s shoulder, the other on his belly, his chin pressed to his chest to stare down at the mess Alex has made of his lower half. He does little more than whimper in reply before curling his hand under Alex’s arm to tug the boy to his feet. When Alex is standing, Jamie kisses him full throttle, lips and tongues tangling in a kiss tinged with the candy dissolving in Jamie’s mouth, and the love-ladened tongue that Alex easily slips inside. Burrowing his hands into the back of Alex’s jeans to pull him closer, Jamie groans heavily and flicks his tongue across Alex’s lip as he leans back, gripping the lace-covered globes of Alex’s ass. The younger lad’s cheekbones are flushed prettily, and he looks away with a small smile on his glossy lips, eyelashes fluttering._ _

__“Eyeliner,” Jamie says dazedly, causing Alex to glance back with surprise._ _

__“Wot?” He mumbles._ _

__Jamie blinks and shakes his head, sagging into the counter. “Nowt. It’s nowt, aye?”_ _

__Alex shrugs and bites his lip and then motions to the door. “Fink I should...head back out there?”_ _

__Jamie nods, but then takes his thumb and swipes at the corners of Alex’s mouth, wiping away the sticky residue and popping the digit into his mouth to suck. “Eight or nine, by my count.”_ _

__“What’s that?”_ _

__“Licks,” Jamie shrugs, turning to the sink and turning the taps back on. The spit and the come that Alex didn’t get is starting to dry and it’s pulling at the dark hairs of Jamie’s belly and chest._ _

__Alex snorts and saunters back to the sink, slipping one hand around Jamie’s bare hip, while the fingers of the other slip over the end of Jamie’s diminishing cock. Alex scoops up what is left there and peeks over Jamie’s shoulder, holding his gaze while he sucks his fingers clean. “Babeh,” Alex sighs, giving Jamie’s bum a squeeze, “we’re joost gettin’ started.”_ _


End file.
